<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告别春天 by Sweet_Placebobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607640">告别春天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo'>Sweet_Placebobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>春夏之交 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 现代架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他即将、终将告别人生的“四春”。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>春夏之交 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告别春天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*非现实爽文 主灿菲 OOC属于我 废话乱炖<br/>
*慢热警告 异性恋描写有 少量灿旻 注意避雷<br/>
*配合bgm：Eason—《致明日的舞》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>面前的咖啡杯热气已去，方灿盯着里头深褐色的液体发呆，许久，他领悟到一件事：他被相亲对象放了鸽子。</p><p> </p><p>这事原本不复杂。前些天金昇玟煞有介事地对他说，帮他安排了一个条件极佳的相亲对象，年龄差不了多少，长相佳气质佳性格佳，放在哪都会是抢手的料，如今有机会和那人见面，既是他的运气，也是他的福分。方灿起初觉得金昇玟在给他下套，对方指不定又像上回那样找了个八字不一撇的人：明明挑了一家风格温馨的餐厅，明明面前摆的是精致的吃食，明明可以随意地展开对话，却最终演变成了两人低头玩手机的尴尬局面。</p><p> </p><p>鸡同鸭讲，方灿最近总想到这个词，工作也好相亲也罢，现世要能遇到一个真正理解自己的soulmate着实不易，而今天的这一打击，更让他加重了这一观念。人越长大，看的东西越现实，以前谈的感情大多出于心动，可心动完了，就会把目光放得长远，开始思考物质层面的事，也开始扭捏，开始嫌弃，开始冷落，最后慢慢疏远。若把四季变化运用在情感变迁的各个阶段，便是这么一个逻辑。</p><p> </p><p>方灿没心思忖那些文艺范的道理，却还是记住了一段不可考的话：人生逢四春，第一春是孩童的性梦，往往杂糅神秘、冲动与暧昧，未成气候，却叫人记忆犹新；第二春形如轻飘飘的穿堂风，温和，含蓄，混融着晚香玉的叹息，匆匆而来又匆匆流远；第三春是热化的红糖，浓厚的蜜黏吧牙齿，缠着味蕾久久不放，可等它散了，便尝到了苦涩，便永远咽进了肚子，烂在里头；第四春落花流水，一方飘零一方送运，淡淡交会过又各奔西东，承载着暮春时节的凄寒，又一同期冀着初夏再逢的生机。</p><p> </p><p>“四春”的说法未必具有普适性，可在方灿这，却恰恰契合了他至今为止的感情经历。平日他社畜当惯了，难免在闲下来的时候追忆往昔，接着越发感叹，自己到底如何沦落到今天这个地步的——青春时代不是没谈过恋爱聊过感情，亦不是没抓住机会好好珍惜，可还不是该走的走，该散的散，到了最后啥也不剩，自己空处了个寂寞，只能勉强找个人结婚、凑合着过了。</p><p> </p><p>爱情和婚姻完全是两回事。前人总结了太多经验教训，到他这怕不是要重蹈覆辙，可当下种种压力又让他不得不面对现实——家里的催婚，同事的嘲弄，朋友的点醒……一切的一切来得迅速又猛烈，直把他搅得心烦意乱。他越想越激动，打开金昇玟的聊天框，发了条消息过去。</p><p> </p><p>“下周六，最后一次机会，你安排时间地点。”</p><p> </p><p>这原本不是他的说话风格，可他的确需要一个发泄的闸口任性一回。</p><p> </p><p>不就是相亲吗，有什么大不了的？他在心里嘟囔，脑海里渐渐浮现一个唯恐避之不及的念头。</p><p> </p><p>他即将、终将告别人生的“四春”。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>青少时期的记忆就像潘多拉的盒子，持有的人不知其是福是祸，而其中涵盖的涉及感情层面的内容，则更让人五味杂陈。</p><p> </p><p>方灿的第一春来得突然。青春期，性启蒙，总离不开那几本在男生堆里疯传的小漫画，翻旧的册子泛黄打皱，轻淡的油墨透漏着浓郁的情色，一个个抽象又具象的符号刻印进脑子里，连做梦都在叫嚣着显形：连环画上男女互相抚慰的桥段游离纸片浸入到他的梦境，交叠的肉身令人联想到雪白的鸽，而他在梦里观望，并未亲身参与。印象当中，他其实没有过多的羞耻之感，只是觉得很美，像在欣赏一幅文艺复兴时期的油画，而等他醒来，俨然发现自己的睡裤湿了块痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>中学的相关教育还是比较到位的，方灿很快便明白了身体的反应是怎么回事。他镇静地清洗完衣物，把床铺打理得一丝不苟似无事发生，接着如往常一样过了早再去学校。他路上经过一家小卖铺，正打算买瓶汽水，身后突然传来声叫喝，他回头一看，发现是同班的李旻浩，只见对方迅速凑上来，一脸神秘地瞅他，嘴皮子嚅动，磨了半天才低低地问：“昨天那本漫画怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿还以为李旻浩要说什么大事，听了反倒“嗐”一声，“还能怎么样，也就那样呗。”说罢递给小卖铺老板几个硬币，拎了瓶可乐便离开了。李旻浩跟了上去，在他旁边一路打诨，他起初心不在焉，半路又觉得冷落对方不好，便装装样子开始附和。两人就这么“有说有笑”地到了学校，结果一进教室，方灿才察觉出几丝不对劲的气息。</p><p> </p><p>班里的人一看到他进了教室，大多都止住了动作，先是凝视了他几秒，后又继续做自己的事去了，只是眼神时不时往他这掠一掠，表情也是不寻常的怪。方灿没搞懂怎么回事，兀自走向自己的座位，走近了便发现桌面上搁着什么东西，待他全然看清，脑子还没来得及打转，后背就被人猛拍了一把。</p><p> </p><p>“我靠，方灿，你可以啊，竟然收到了10班李薇薇的情书。”</p><p> </p><p>瞬时班上就炸开了锅，其余人再也忍不住静默，纷纷涌上来起哄叫嚣，把方灿围在一个小小的圈内，嘴里吐出来的话都灌了进去，喧闹得片刻不宁。而方灿一头雾水，既承受着众人的叽里呱啦，又在心底里纳闷：她喜欢我什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>这事可能得追溯到上个礼拜。学校以鼓励学生好好学习为由，在段考后专门办了场演讲比赛，方灿原本没打算报名，却被班主任教唆着参与，无奈之下，只好把自己的大名一笔一划地填在了报名表上。</p><p> </p><p>既然报了名，就要准备演讲主题和内容，这无非贯彻落实中学生作文的大而空，类似“书籍是人类进步的阶梯”、“知识就是力量”、“为天地立心，为生民立命，为往圣继绝学”的前人名句东拼西凑地用，再围绕这些话谈谈自己的看法和期许，内容就充实得差不多了。他前前后后改了四遍稿子，才最终定下文本，并一字一字毫无错漏地誊抄到了方格纸上，末了还不忘署上自己的大名，指不定拿了奖后学校会提出要妥善保存这些手稿，那便是引以为傲的纪念。</p><p> </p><p>班主任看了他的稿子后，直夸写得精妙，又觉得干讲太单调了些，不如找个伴奏烘托下气氛。方灿以为“找个伴奏”不过是从网上扒拉首曲子通过音响播放，谁知班主任真的给他找了个伴。比赛彩排之前，10班那位多才多艺的漂亮女生站在他面前，腼腆地对他打了个招呼，他回以一个微笑，那女生脸更红了，转过身踩着碎步到钢琴前坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>过了会彩排正式开始，方灿先是听到一串悠扬的前奏，在某个音节溢出后，他便对着稿子演讲，情绪也跟着吊起，而到了高潮部分，他突然停了下来，向后瞧了瞧那女生，女生收到他的目光，也停止了演奏，不明所以地回望他。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，请问我可以试一下吗？”</p><p> </p><p>与女生的演绎风格不同，他弹的前调是细碎的，没那么婉转，断续的有些闷，间奏则转向流畅，尚未完全蓄满气势，但能让人觉到股力量，尾奏沉重悲怆，每个音符似砸在心上的石，予人阵痛，又意犹未尽。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以试试这种风格，演讲的内容是渐进的，演奏也应该如此。”</p><p> </p><p>经此一出，两人配合得更加默契，甚至开始了简单的交流对谈。正式比赛当天，方灿不负众望，摘得了一等奖的名誉，李薇薇锦上添花的表现亦博得众人青睐，不少男生都向往着有朝一日能“抱得美人归”，这时就有人唏嘘，还“抱得美人归”，先过了方灿这一关再说吧。</p><p> </p><p>方灿自是不关心周围人的八卦之心，他和李薇薇仅维持着队友和轻度朋友的关系，却没料到女方春心萌动，率先展开了追求，这倒让他无措起来。青春期的人或多或少受荷尔蒙影响，易对某个异性产生爱慕之心，而他就算经历了“春梦”之事，也不见得现实当中会对某个人怦然心动。</p><p> </p><p>或许他只是需要时间，以慢慢寻到那个对的人。</p><p> </p><p>然而他那会还没悟彻这个道理，便在同学的起哄下草率地答应了对方的告白，接着草率地开始了约会，牵手，拥抱，甚至接吻。女孩子的手是软的，腰是软的，唇也是软的，那些文学作家的描写如出一辙地真实，他体会到了，又觉得那种真实是肉身所历的触感，尚未上升到精神共鸣的高度。</p><p> </p><p>这样的想法最终演化成了矛盾与冲突，两人不时发生争吵，谁都未曾让渡。在某个凄清的春日，树上的玉兰落了几许，红的白的铺在地上，被人的脚蹂躏成模糊的色块，两人就这么站在这些花瓣的尸骸上，面对着面，是李薇薇先开的口，她以“你并不喜欢我、并不理解我的感受”为由，结束了这段本就荒诞的关系。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，顺带说一句，当初那封情书还是我让表哥旻浩代写的，或许你应该多和他交流交流，而不是在我这里浪费时间。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿目送她远去的背影，内心唰地腾起一片汪洋。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>方灿从未接触过同性之爱，也从未生起想了解的念头，那之后他每每见到李旻浩，总觉得心里憋着一口气呼不出去，淤的身体发沉。两个男的要怎么搞？既不能传宗接代又媾不快活，然而自家的姐姐对此饶有兴致，方灿偶尔送吃食到她房间，总能瞅见墙上柜上贴着张着的那些海报和画册，有古风的，有现代的，有玄幻的，唯一不变的便是画上的主角，总是那么一对美型俊俏的男子。</p><p> </p><p>某天他实在是忍不住，对着那一水的陈设多停留了几秒，结果被眼尖的姐姐抓到。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了这是？好奇啦？”</p><p> </p><p>他吁了口气，说：“没有，真的没有。”说罢摆摆手，脚底抹油地溜了。到了晚上，方灿发现自己的桌上赫然多了本题材敏感的读物，不用说都知道是谁放置的，他就诧异了，是不是女生送东西都不喜欢当面送，非要整得神秘兮兮又堂而皇之的，这本册子就这么大摇大摆地搁在桌面上，若是家里其他人看到了，准会审罪犯似的盘问他一轮。</p><p> </p><p>他把那本书藏在了床头柜里锁上，估摸着过个几天再还回去。天气渐渐转热，白日的阳光能在枝头上钉好久，焦灼得人跟着冒汗，衣衫跟着简薄。这个年纪的学生都慢慢有了羞耻心。夏季的校服露胳膊露腿，女生裙子及膝的长，男生热裤则短到了大腿根，穿上是凉快，但大伙未必能痛快地暴露大范围的肌肤。方灿觉得无所谓，可自从接触了那么些涉及同性的敏感内容之后，他发现自己的心境开始有了微妙的变化。</p><p> </p><p>某次上课，他叼铅笔望窗外的绿枝桠走神，折回目光便瞥到了一双白光光的腿，那腿就在他斜前桌的位置，弯折了一个柔美的弧度，脚踝处裹着白色的袜，仿佛能拆断的细瘦。他盯了会，眼睛顺着腿往上逡巡，便瞧见了李旻浩的侧颜。</p><p> </p><p>他愣怔了，抬手挠了挠头发，再也没往那边看去。</p><p> </p><p>这事他惦记了很久，一直没敢同任何一个人道出。初中毕业那天，方灿搜出那封夹在初二语文课本里的情书，递交给了李旻浩，李旻浩看到信，先是不言不语，后又笑出了声，眼里似浸着星子，就要洒出来，后又退了去。</p><p> </p><p>“你这是干啥啊？把别人的情书给我几个意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“放我这没用，你不如做个纪念。”方灿手又往前伸了伸，执意要对方收下。</p><p> </p><p>“我留着也没用，你要不丢了吧，反正都毕业了。”</p><p> </p><p>说罢李旻浩擦过他肩膀离去，他仍保持着刚才的姿势，一只手定在半空，手里是那枚泛旧的粉色信封，他回头张望，发现对方早没了影。之后他并没有丢掉那封信，而是把它夹在了初中纪念册里，偶尔再翻开再看见，就会回想起那时的经历。</p><p> </p><p>升了高中，课业比以前更忙，方灿反而不像以前那么勤奋，而是加入社团玩音乐，并结识几位同侪组了个摇滚乐队。乐队名叫STAY，意即“留下来”，除了为校内文艺活动表演之外，时不时会办街头演出，久而久之积攒了一些拥趸，在他们那个区内小有名气、风头正盛。</p><p> </p><p>乐队的鼓手是个典型的“东方主义”审美的女生，单眼皮厚嘴唇，眼角上挑，脸型窄尖，骨相咋一看有点刻薄，凑近了品又带点中性的气质。她大方灿一个年级，平日里沉稳寡言，打起鼓来的气势却能把人震退几米远，方灿就是相中她这一点，才游说她加入自己的乐队，学姐倒超乎他预料地爽快应下，没多久两人就在同个乐队里同台演出了。</p><p> </p><p>也是这时，他觉得自己的世界好像不一样了起来。以前的生活总予他片段式的感动，激情过了一切又回到原点，现在则不同，他内心有了牵挂，有了想要为之付出努力的目标，整个人就焕然一新起来，连最普通最平凡的一件小事都能让他产生干劲。人生在世，不只是活着而已，他越发领悟到这个道理，于是更加认真地对待生活中的每个细节。</p><p> </p><p>乐队专门在外头租了个小仓库练习，租金不算高，队员一起分摊下来一个月要不了多少钱。仓库离学校不远，周围没什么人烟，有时练到半夜也不用太担心扰民的问题，方灿时常在这个只有十几平米大的小单间内作曲，一待就是待半天，连课都翘了，专注于笔下的乐谱。学姐有时陪他一起翘一起练，帮他扒谱顺拍子，整累了就一起聊天，学姐嗓音不细不闷，讲起话来带点地方口音，方灿听得亲切，觉得她一说话就少了高冷而多了温柔，她偶尔歪着脑袋，一头长发便从肩膀垂落，给人增添了风情。方灿觉得这幕很美，想用铅笔在纸上描摹，奈何手头没有现成工具，只好照样子镌刻在心里。</p><p> </p><p>之后方灿以此为灵感创作了首抒情曲，名《Profile》，与乐队Pop-Metal的风格极为不符，却让人耳目一新。他们在街头演出的时候表演了这首曲子。那日是个雪夜，无风，雪垂直地下，降在乐器上又被敲打了去，舞出一串飘忽的轨迹，方灿的歌声温柔细腻，似涓涓水秀，引得行人驻足聆听，跟随那舒缓的节奏轻轻摇摆。</p><p> </p><p>这个现场被人用手机录下并传到了网上，一时爆出了不小的动静，网友们都在问那个对着话筒深情献唱的男生是谁，STAY粉丝趁热打铁，向广大网友真切安利，乐队的粉丝范围便又扩大了一圈。方灿觉得这是个好兆头，欲发动成员录制数字专辑以回馈粉丝，同时也能趁势再宣传一波，成员们自然配合得很好，为了创造出高质量的作品鼓足干劲、加紧练习。</p><p> </p><p>而方灿与学姐之间的关系，则是顺理成章的事。学姐听了《Profile》的demo，结合着歌词，就猜到了方灿的小心思，却没一语道破，她等着他先开口，可迟迟等不来一句告白，心绪都要被磨干了，才终于受了点甘霖的润泽。天寒渐暖，立春过后，他开始送她回家，开始牵她的手，但尚未发展到耳鬓厮磨的程度。两人都是只懂浪漫而不善实践的空想家，这般柏拉图式的恋情维持了片刻，便随着惊蛰的到来而渐渐消融。</p><p> </p><p>“出于我个人的考虑及发展，我觉得我还是退出乐队为妙。其实我从一开始就不喜欢我们的曲风，但为了整个团队而不得不坚持下来，现在的话，我好像有点动摇了。”</p><p>“你是个很好的队长，也是个很好的伴侣，但我觉得你会找到更合适的人。”</p><p>“所以，虽然很抱歉，但还是就此别过吧。”</p><p> </p><p>她的一番话云淡风轻，又似在对某个毫不相关的人诉苦，令方灿忆起了初中时期给予他震荡的两个人，他们的形象交叠成重影，在他的眼前飘摇晃悠，他试图抓住其中一片影子，却扑了个空。</p><p> </p><p>至此，他的第二春，自春耕农忙，春雷乍起之后，彻底了结。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>乐队走了个核心成员，若是不能及时补齐，便面临着解散的风险。方灿为此发愁，作息乱了套，觉也睡不好，眼下挂着两坨青黑浓重的晕，旁人看到总要关切几句，他都以简短的理由搪塞过，而继续操劳招揽新人的事。这日天沉阴得很，穹顶压得低低的，咽着哀嚎，一吼出准要刮风下雨，方灿还是老样子地没去上课，窝缩在练习室里鬼混，不时对着琴键敲敲打打，又拾起鼓棒颠那光面粗糙的吊镲，锵锵锵的声响吵得他心烦，他遂甩了鼓棒躺倒在地板上放空。</p><p> </p><p>这时手机响起滴滴的提示音，他拿起屏幕一看，同社团的学弟金昇玟给他发了条消息过来：</p><p> </p><p>【哥，你们现在还缺鼓手吗？我这里有个认识的朋友，条件还不错，你要不看看？】</p><p> </p><p>他顿时从地上坐了起来，手指飞快地敲击输入法键盘，【啥人啊？介绍介绍？】</p><p> </p><p>【就是隔壁K中的学生，叫Felix李龙馥，名字挺奇特的，之前我有看他社团演出，表现力还可以。我和他聊过几次，得知他想加乐队，正巧你们不是刚走了人么，我就和他说了这事，他还挺感兴趣的。】</p><p> </p><p>【了解。这样，你把这个地址发给他，让他下课后过来面试。】方灿打完这一串，发了个定位过去后，又关上手机继续颓废。他沉吟了会，眼皮子越发耷拉，没多久整个人就睡着了。他做了个似有若无的梦，梦里几个场景扭成朦胧的云，他只看到满眼的白和粉，几条线在画面中央变换，时而分离时而结合，线的缝隙间擦出微弱的光，又往下淌着什么，一滴一滴地滑落。</p><p> </p><p>待他转醒，天已完全乌黑，外头雨势正盛，房顶上噼里啪啦地响，似有钢珠在砸，喧嚣得整个空间都在躁动。他打开手机看了看时间，屏幕显示已过8点，除此之外没有任何一条消息。这么大雨，那人还来不来呀？他忖着，莫名有些心慌，赶紧爬起身开了灯，走向窗户朝外张望，雨幕模糊得周遭云雾缭绕，一片熏黑，睇不清东西，他遂拧开门，潮湿的空气扑朔而入，连带着几条雨，湿了他的衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>他这一开门，才发现门旁站着个人。那人个头不高，在屋檐下显得有些瘦小，戴着耳机，正闭目养神，也没注意到旁边的门开了。方灿拍了拍那人的肩，没反应，再拍，还是没反应。难不成睡着了？方灿凑上去靠近了观察，见那人呼吸均匀，一双眼睫微颤，嘴里溢出低浅的鼾声。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳！”方灿重重地咳嗽一声，他离得近，这声响传入那人耳朵里，还真把人惊醒了。面前的男生抽动了下，睁开的眼轱辘地转，望了望四周，又把目光定格在方灿身上。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你叫我吗？”男生问。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，你是Felix吗？我是STAY的队长方灿，听昇玟介绍说你想加入我们乐队。”</p><p> </p><p>“对，他告诉我在这里面试来着，但我看里面黑黑的，以为没人，我就一直在这等。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我在里头睡着了，没注意时间，你等很久了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“也没多久，我吃完晚饭才过来的，就是回去的时候可能需要借把伞。”</p><p> </p><p>“噢噢，没问题，你撑我的伞回去吧，我住宿舍，离这不远。不过现在有点晚了，你急着回去的话，我们可以改日再约。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，我不急的，正好避避雨。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿便领Felix进仓库，架子鼓摆在仓库左侧，因有段时间无人使用而积了些灰，外观看起来更加老旧。Felix走到位子上坐了下来，从包里掏出准备好的鼓槌，先试了试手感，用眼神示意方灿能否继续。</p><p> </p><p>“不用紧张，你随意发挥就好。”</p><p> </p><p>接着Felix开始敲击，他的节奏很稳，有些轻盈，踏奏之后接着滚奏，拍子越打越快，震得鼓上的灰尘凌乱地飞散，他脸上却神色不动，镇定自若，方灿观摩着，听出来他敲的是《Caravan》后半段的变奏，原曲的调子是爵士风，在Felix的演绎下多了Pop-rock的韵味，方灿听得入迷，身子随节拍颠颤，等对方即将奏至那段高难度的part时，他抬手划了个休止符。</p><p> </p><p>“可以了，接下来这段又累又难，不用勉强。虽然你的力度不太够，但整体表现挺好的，节奏把握得也很准，你之前是有专门学过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，我就当个爱好玩玩。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你挺有天赋的。你现在是读高几？高一？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，不过目前课业没那么紧张，我就想发展一下自己的兴趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“这样，那之后有时间都可以过来玩，我一般放学后都在这，其他人就随缘些，不过周末人都比较齐，你有空来一趟，正好可以和其他成员认识认识。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，所以我现在是STAY的成员了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，welcome to STAY，合作愉快。加个SNS？”</p><p> </p><p>Felix的加入无疑是乐队的Second Crush，成员们都对这个后辈关照有加，Felix起初不太适应，不怎么说话，只管别人怎么说他就怎么做，像个输入指令就严格执行的机器。后来大家一起演出了几次，他渐渐和其他人熟络起来，性子也变得开朗，每回乐队练习完闲聊，他时常絮絮叨叨说个不停，甚至还会飙几句英语。有人好奇他的说话风格，问他是不是在国外生活过，他答说高中以前一直在澳洲读书。</p><p> </p><p>方灿喜欢这个小他两岁的弟弟，而且是不同于以往的喜欢，他觉得Felix和很多人都不太一样。乐队发展重回正轨，那小仓库似乎满足不了他们练习的需要，Felix便主动提出，他在这边有栋房子，地下室正好闲置着，如果大家愿意的话可以去他家练习。大伙便携着大包小包的乐器把基地搬到了Felix家的地下室。那地方比之前的旮旯地大太多，甚至还有个小型录音棚，其余人感叹Felix“家里有矿”的同时，之前录数字专辑的打算又重新燃起。</p><p> </p><p>众人便真正着手准备数字album。第一张专辑体量不大，却有着深重的意义，队内在收录曲上起了分歧，最后决定了“4首旧歌+1首新歌”的形式。新歌需要从头开始创作，方灿让每位成员都参与了作词，并鼓励他们自唱自己的part。Felix的part是一段英文的rap，他音色低，说唱自带混响效果，使得他的part自带一层独特的滤镜，声声入耳。</p><p> </p><p>由于STAY没签厂牌，专辑最终以非盈利的方式出版，不过免费专也有免费专的好处，收听门槛低使得他们在网上收获了一定的人气，开始有LABEL和Livehouse联系他们。方灿想着大家还年轻气盛，人就该过得洒脱些，不要被体制所裹挟束缚，而应孟浪出自己的风格，他们因兴趣聚集于此，未来还不是个定数，现在那么快敲定了发展路子或多或少有点偏离初衷。</p><p> </p><p>但他们还是作为进阶乐队与同侪在Livehouse进行了一次拼盘演出。台上锣鼓喧天，台下摩肩接踵，各色灯光闪烁交错，编织成一场场五彩斑斓的幻梦，舞池子里的人蹦着跳着，互踩彼此的鞋，紧贴火热的身，却全然不在意，就连平日表现冷酷的Felix，都难得开怀大笑起来，露出两排白齿和隐适美。方灿望见他的笑容，突然眼眶一热，泪没憋住，就这么顺着脸颊滚下来。</p><p> </p><p>这泪是快乐而幸福的。</p><p> </p><p>后半场他们又演唱了那首《Profile》，歌曲稍微变了调，风格更加活泼悠扬，方灿唱到一半被台下的乐迷举推起来，整个身躯在他们手下传递，人浪此起彼伏，从这头到那头，共同送运着爆裂的激情。盛夏的张狂在此体现得淋漓尽致，众人辣烫的汗夹杂着泪花，在这小小的天地里栽种出璀璨的星辰，于热夜下熠熠生辉。等方灿好不容易站定了，他下意识回头一望，再次捕捉到方才的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>而Felix也在看着他。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>此次顺利的演出让STAY名声大噪，结算时的分成超乎了众人预料，大伙思索着要不拿这笔钱出去浪一番，也算是为这段时间的辛勤劳动画上一个圆满的句号。方灿征集其他人的游玩意见，推敲出几个备选地点，有人想去海边，有人想去游乐园，而Felix则想趁着秋意将袭之时爬趟雪岳山。最后经抽签决定，目的地指向了Felix的提议。</p><p> </p><p>方灿几年前爬过一次那山，不过那会是春天，满山的杜鹃绽放，红的粉的争奇斗艳，空气中都飘荡着花的馥郁。秋日则是红枫浸染的时节，山峦陡峻料峭，嶙峋的怪石上破出那些挺拔的树，树干上烧着红得茂密的叶，一窝窝似群蜂，风一吹拂，万千山林便合奏出窸窸唰唰的响弄。一席人站在山脚下，皆被眼前美景所惊艳，甚至忘了拍照留念，便背着行囊，兴奋地登上了前往主峰的石阶。</p><p> </p><p>方灿跟在Felix后头，注意到Felix的步伐要比以往轻快不少。众人在山脚的酒店下榻，修整了会再次出发，他们按照网上推荐的游览路线，打卡了沿途许多景点，Felix举着GoPro录下了他们的行迹，并扬言回去之后要剪出一个属于团队的Vlog，其余人都笑了，纷纷表示很期待他的成品。他们一路往上爬，走过小径，穿梭林间，又远眺云海，天光从云层软糯的缝隙里漏出，向下吻着这片净土，方灿觉得这光线正好，让大家凑一起合个影，Felix便挤到了他旁边，身子自然地朝他侧去，对着镜头绽出了个灿烂的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时分，他们去了神兴寺烧香拜佛，祈求接下来事事顺利，又停留了会，多沾沾古刹的香火气，才恋恋不舍地返程。走至半路，突然有人惊叫一声，喊：是不是漏了个人啊？方灿闻声环顾四周，数了数同行的人，才发现确实少了一个，再反应过来，便发觉，Felix不见了。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这点后大家都慌了，这都快回到酒店了，人怎么就没了影呢？山上信号不好，Felix的电话和SNS都联系不上，就在其他人都怵在原地思考对策的时候，方灿说了句：“你们先回酒店联系搜救队，我回去找Felix。”说罢就沿着原路折返。</p><p> </p><p>天幕渐黑，秋凉乍起，山间开始起雾，这雾白的冷煞生硬，仿佛能从中钻出个妖怪。方灿的心提到了嗓子眼，他寻着寻着便加快了步伐。越往上山雾越浓，人陷入这雾里，几米开外的东西都辨不清，他打了手电照明，也只能勉强看清前头的石路，他顺着路迹磨了许久，想起这雪岳山还有个“雪狱山”的叫法，说不定自己就和那些亡魂一样，被困在了这群山叠嶂的囹圄里，成为了大山的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>风又开始刮，满山的乱红凄凄地响，他看不见被黑夜晕染的枫树林，倒把这树声听成了人的哀嚎，他是怕的，但眼下有更亟待解决的事，容不得他在这胆小。他霎地忆起初中时候班上春游，他那会正和李薇薇拍拖，两人偷偷摸摸离了队伍在小树林里幽会，结果迷了路，被枝繁叶岔整得晕头转向，他让李薇薇留在原地不动，自己跑出去找大人求助，好不容易叫到了人，再返回时，就发现李薇薇没了踪影。最后寻了半天，他没辙了，返回了班上，挨了顿臭骂，整个人心灰意冷的，却见李薇薇站在不远处，完好无损地盛着啼笑皆非的神色。</p><p> </p><p>这事予他的打击很大，一方面他承认自己落下对方有错在先，另一方面亦造成了两人感情无法复原的皲裂，终导致后来的分手。他不是没想过，自己真的喜欢她吗，又喜欢她什么呢，可他冥思苦想东拼西凑，仍没推敲出个具体的结论。</p><p> </p><p>或许正是因为“没那么在意，没那么喜欢”，他才只能模棱两可地看待这段模棱两可的感情。不过至少也让他长了个教训，无论如何，都不能轻易丢下一个人。</p><p> </p><p>更何况那个人是Felix，是他有幸遇见的、让团队起死回生的重要之人。</p><p> </p><p>过了不知多久，浓雾有褪去的迹象，心中就腾起了希望，于是他跑了起来，速度越来越快，就要冲出那迷雾的束缚，再然后，前方终于袭来一望无际的夜，星子洒了漫天，视野中央立着棵高大的古枫，银亮的月光拍打枝头，泼出破碎的影，而Felix正站在大树下方，抬眼望着那黯淡了色的红。Felix的表情沉静、虔诚、真挚，带着些天真与单纯，如孩童向往奖励的颜，叫他看得痴迷，他突然觉得自己被这样的场面治愈了，身心不再疲惫，却不敢贸然上前，破坏这般美好的景致。</p><p> </p><p>Felix许是注意到了他的存在，目光向他这游移，见到他后，Felix先是一愣，后又咧开嘴笑了起来，这一笑反倒惹他生了气、吼出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“还笑？你怎么回事？为什么不好好跟着大部队？你知道现在多晚了吗？这夜里的山上多危险啊，万一出事了怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>你不知道我和大家都多么担心你，以至于我好怕我找不到你，回去我要怎么和大伙交代？又怎么和自己交代啊。</p><p> </p><p>方灿不知脑子里怎么突然就冒出了上述念头，但那些话他没问出口，就烂进了肚子里。他注视着Felix的神情，见对方的笑颜逐渐消失，低着头似在忏悔，过了许久才低低溢出一句，对不起。那三个字的声量实在是太过渺小，方灿没听清，只见对方又抬起头来，双眸噙着水光，眼泪就要倾泻而出。</p><p> </p><p>他被Felix的样子吓到，连忙低声下气地道歉。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我刚刚……”</p><p> </p><p>“其实我料到哥会来找我呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“唉？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为哥就是那样的人啊，善良，温柔，有责任心，不会落下任何一个人，所以哪怕我掉队了，哥也会奋不顾身地来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix说着，又望向头顶的枫叶。</p><p> </p><p>“哥知道这棵古枫在这里多久了么？其实我也不太清楚，有人说1000年，有人说500年，有人说李氏朝鲜末才栽种的它，总之这些没个具体的根据。但我所清楚的是，这棵树就像这里的神灵，圣洁而孤僻，若是没有专门留意，你可能根本不会发现它的奇特之处。它看起来和其他树木一样，自然而然地融入景观里头，又和那些游人遍历的风景不同，它有一种神性，会让你驻足，会让你敬畏，会让你揣度它在这里经历了什么，见证了什么，历史的风貌浓缩成它的年轮，它的资历要比这山里的任意一种植物都要古老、深沉，它在这里蛰伏许久，用自身的灵魂守护着整座大山。”</p><p> </p><p>“听起来是不是很玄乎？我一开始也是这么认为的，直到我亲自站在这树脚下，我才深切体会到那种感觉。我有朋友曾在这里祈祷，然后很神奇的，貌似神明真的听到了他的心声，他的愿望灵验了，他便和我分享了这个经历，我就很想来验证，他说的是否可靠。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然现在也验证不了，我没什么愿望。其实是有的，就怕神明觉得我的要求太无理，它实现不了。”</p><p> </p><p>此时一片叶离了枝干缓缓摇落，Felix举起手摊开掌心，接住了那片孤叶。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，神明不是有反应吗？所以别急着放弃，和它说说，它会倾听你的想法的。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix闻言一笑，用另一只手摩挲着红叶上的纹理，“嘛，也没啥啦，就是希望接下来的时日，我、STAY、我爱的人和爱我的人，都能过得更好。”</p><p> </p><p>“很好的愿望，还有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……还有就是，希望家人能更加理解我，能支持我的兴趣。实不相瞒，我是偷偷来的韩国，目的就是为了远离家人的监视，这样我就能在相对自由的环境里发展我自己想做的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“离开那天我挺难过的，但还是忍住没哭，毕竟是生活了那么久的地方，总会难以割舍。家人一开始无法接受我的决定，甚至派人来韩国想抓我回去，但我极力反抗，没有遂他们的意，后来他们也慢慢妥协了，给予了我很多帮助，比如学校，比如房子，生活费也没少给，却再也没有直接联系过我。”</p><p> </p><p>“有时我挺羡慕哥的，哥很耀眼，很有主见，对自己的生活拿捏得稳当，至少在我看来，能把兴趣发展成自己的事业，并且有所成就的人，很了不起，也很幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix说着说着，语气里的情绪越发饱满，让旁人不由自主地被感化。方灿觉得自己的心被暖流充盈着，他没回话，而是走上前一步，抱住了Felix，对方的下巴搁在他肩窝里，轻微地磨蹭，连带着几汩热泪，沾湿了他的衣襟。</p><p> </p><p>“我现在好想家啊……我好想回家啊……我好想再见到他们，然后和他们说句对不起啊……我走的那天和家里大吵了一架，我妈身体不太好，那之后她经常住院，我也是之后才知道这件事……我爸工作忙，但还是会考虑到我，每月生活费一分不差地打到我卡里，就算他没有发任何消息给我，我还是能感觉到，他是爱我的……他们还是爱我的……”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起……对不起……对不起……我真的好想你们啊…………”</p><p> </p><p>怀里人的哭声渐厉，在漫天星空下化作数不尽的思念，乘风远去，顶上的叶似断翅的蝶，繁忙地扑朔，却只能款款下落，在地上越积越多，风一过又忽忽地转悠、跑远，方灿边安抚着Felix，边抬头凝望那古朴的树干，默默在心底叹了声气。</p><p> </p><p>这浓秋，也要结束了呢。</p><p> </p><p>而他不知道的是，在某个似曾相识的地方，万物悄然生长。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>Felix从古枫那回来后便发了高烧，整个人蔫得可怜，大伙们只好提前结束本次行程，返回市区。回去后方灿又亲自带Felix打了几次点滴，才从医生口里那得知，这孩子平时估摸着是没好好吃饭，有点营养不良，人看着健康实则轻飘飘的，经不住风寒，一受凉身子就容易得病，又问方灿是Felix的什么人，平日要多多关照一下他的三餐，别把人饿着了。</p><p> </p><p>方灿其实没义务管这个事，可出于善心，他没法对此置之不理，便真如医生建议的那样，担当起了“靠谱的监护人”的角色。每逢乐队训练，他总要拿着盒饭，这盒饭不是为自己准备的，而是专门给Felix的，而Felix一开始觉得他烦，老是推拒，说自己也会做饭，两人便闹得有些僵，后来干脆一起去便利店解决吃的问题。冰柜里从上至下的熟食轻食他们尝了个遍，最终得出一条结论，饭团要比盒饭好吃。</p><p> </p><p>而真正见识到Felix的厨艺，则是后话了。步入初冬，首尔的夜降得早，空中弥漫能渗透衣物的冷，这样的天气留不住行人，乐队训练结束的时间便提早了，方便成员们早点回家。某日下了点冰凌子，冷到人戴着帽子裹着围巾穿着靴子还是能感受到冷，身子发抖得厉害，Felix见状熬了锅玉米鸡汤，分给每位成员暖暖身子。那鸡汤味道纯正，玉米的甘甜与鸡肉的清香恰到好处地混融，成员们无一例外被这滋味惊艳，异口同声地直呼好喝，倒惹得Felix不好意思起来。</p><p> </p><p>那之后，Felix时常会给成员准备些小料理，比如曲奇饼，比如布朗尼，比如澳洲本土的一些美食，这个习惯也让他本人开始规律饮食，人没那么容易生病了，方灿对他的转变感到欣喜，觉得自己的努力还是有成效的，就没再操劳他的日常生活。</p><p> </p><p>日子就这么过着。次年11月，乐队几个成员都要参加高考，其中不外乎方灿，经差不多一整年的查漏补缺，他的课业跟了上来，成绩提高了不少，闲暇之余还能玩玩乐队，可谓学习享乐两不误。而Felix还处在高二阶段，据方灿所知，他的成绩不差，若是好好准备，考个重点大学不是问题。</p><p> </p><p>最后一门考试的结束铃一响，考场内的氛围顿时变得欢腾，尽管大家都在位置上坐着，心潮早已澎湃到了极乐世界，方灿等监考老师收了桌上的卷子，夹着笔袋脚步轻快地出了教室，后终于忍不住，在走廊上欢呼出声，引得其他人也跟着鼓掌呐喊。</p><p> </p><p>当他走出学校大门，视线穿过茫茫人海，几乎是立刻捕捉到那熟悉的面容，Felix正站在马路对面，笑得灿烂，踮着脚尖冲他招手。此时有汽车从马路上呼啸而过，周围人声鼎沸，熙熙攘攘，但他觉得这一切都与他毫不相干，他像是处于空间外围，这里只有他和Felix两人，他也只看到了那一个人。</p><p> </p><p>他擦过人与人、车与车之间的缝隙，来到Felix的面前，看到对方双手捧着一个透明的方盒，里头盛放着一个精致的慕斯蛋糕，然后他听见对方的低沉又温柔的嗓音在对他说，毕业快乐。</p><p> </p><p>曾经是他目送着一个人走远，如今是他身边多了个人来陪伴。这就像季节变换，谁都预测不准具体哪一天春天会去，夏天会来，却还是有个大致的经验指引着人们去思索、去等待。他抬手刮了刮Felix的鼻梁，轻声说了句谢谢，指关节触碰到了那细密的雀斑，Felix没躲开，双耳泛出了红晕，两只手把盒子举得更高，催促他快点收下这份礼物。</p><p> </p><p>高考成绩一出来，方家开始操心儿子的志愿问题，斟酌了好段时间，终于在志愿填报之前物色好了几个选项。方灿最后去了在国内排名靠前的Q大，主修大众传媒，虽然专业和他感兴趣的艺术方向没有直接关联，但指不定之后工作能接触到更广阔的文化圈子，这与闭门造车相比蕴藏了诸多机会。</p><p> </p><p>他越长大越明白一个道理，只靠单打独斗是不行的，他们的乐队需要宣发，需要资源，需要靠山，所以，他必须找到一条前途明亮的大道，乐队的生命力才会持久。</p><p> </p><p>他和成员说了自己的想法，并提出：有人若是由于外界因素和自身原因而不能坚持下去的，可以退出，每个人都值得不一样的灿烂人生，不一定非要走艺术这条路子，但如果你选择留下来，我希望你能陪伴着我，陪伴着STAY，陪伴着乐迷，继续前行。</p><p> </p><p>他发表完这番言论后，有的人收拾行囊转身离去，有的人钉在原地犹豫不决，而Felix则往前站了一步，坚定地注视着他。事情进展到这，STAY算是名存实亡了，不过有一两个成员还愿意继续和他共事，至少还有开启新阶段的可能。</p><p> </p><p>来年开春，Felix因为要准备高考，逐渐淡出了方灿的视野，而后者也为大一新学期应接不暇，两者貌似渐行渐远，大部分时间都仅限于在SNS上交流，最后演变成节日当天礼貌的问候。方灿偶尔挂念起Felix，又怕打扰对方学习，点开对话框后不了了之。寒来暑往，秋去冬至，转眼又步入为未来博弈的月份，方灿也是在写结课论文的时候瞟了眼日历，才惊觉Felix就要高考了，而自己已有好长一段时日没和对方联系了。</p><p> </p><p>他打开KakaoTalk翻找联系人，Felix的头像和昵称早已沉到了底下的位置，他点了进去，屏幕显示最近一次的聊天时间在两个月前，那会他们适逢开学，久违地嘘寒问暖几句，又回到各自的事当中。</p><p> </p><p>【Felix，在不？】</p><p> </p><p>过了会仍无人应答。</p><p> </p><p>估计对方还在奋笔疾书，他也不着急，开了手机提示音，这样有消息发过来他也能及时反馈。可他一直等，等到论文没了耐性继续磨，等到宿舍都快断电断网，他才等来对方迟迟的一句回复。</p><p> </p><p>【啊抱歉，晚自习不给看手机，没来得及回复哥的消息。哥有什么事吗？】</p><p> </p><p>他看到消息，立马又精神起来，赶忙打了一串话过去。</p><p> </p><p>【其实也没啥kkkkkk 就是想起来你最近要高考了，作为哥哥的当然要为你加油鼓劲啦！我相信你一定可以的，不用太紧张！】</p><p> </p><p>【啊，谢谢！我还好，毕竟都到这个时候了，该看的都看的差不多了，不过还是谢谢哥。】</p><p> </p><p>【看起来状态不错呢～有想去的大学吗？】</p><p> </p><p>那边迟疑了会，似在斟酌语句，屏幕顶上的输入状态时有时无。【有的，想去C大，不过以目前的成绩来说，可能会有点困难。】</p><p> </p><p>方灿看到“C大”这个词，内心突然泛起丝失落，但他还是状若轻松地继续与对方聊天。</p><p> </p><p>【C大？那很好啊，不要妄自菲薄，这几天再多刷刷题，到时超常发挥，拿下志愿！】</p><p> </p><p>【希望如此kkkkkkk】</p><p> </p><p>【对了，你到时在哪个考场？】</p><p> </p><p>【我在哥之前的高中考试。】</p><p> </p><p>【啊，这么巧，那到时考完了我去接你，一起吃个饭叙叙旧。】</p><p> </p><p>【好啊～那到时见，时候不早了，哥早点休息，晚安zzzzzzz】</p><p> </p><p>对话结束，方灿有些不舍地熄掉屏幕，心脏一直扑扑地跳，他拿了镜子照自己的脸，才发现脖子耳根子脸颊火烧云似的红，他摸了摸那皮肉，是烫的，烫得他立马又缩回了手，从座位上起身，冲进洗浴间打开冷水浇自己的头。</p><p> </p><p>11月的天里洗冷水，人再强悍也迟早闹病。方灿经这一出成功染了流感，人晕得头昏脑胀面堂发青，在床上瘫了好几天，话都说不利索，睡梦里却在不断地呢喃呻吟，同寝的男生看到他这样，还以为他害了什么相思症，私底下和别人胡谄，有个美艳得不可方物的女子把方灿迷的神魂颠倒，叫他醉生梦死。</p><p> </p><p>若他本人尚清醒着，准要把这些造谣者的嘴给封得严严实实，可他现在的确处于一种醉生梦死的状态，分不清白天黑夜现实梦境，真真假假虚虚实实，在他这并无本质的区别。他做梦梦到自己和Felix见了一面，两人相处得愉快，情同手足，那过程仿佛是他毕生最幸福的时刻，以至于他真的以为自己已经赴了约，便再没有记挂沉在心头上的重事，又投入到一场新的梦境当中了。</p><p> </p><p>而方灿不知道的是，Felix从考场出来后，一直在学校门口等他。晚时天空飘下了雪，街上人迹罕至，Felix还在那等，直到有人发现了站在雪中的他，他肩上早已积了几毫米厚的薄雪。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>方灿后来才意识到自己没去赴约，很是懊悔，给Felix发了一大段过期的解释，最终只换来对方的寥寥数语：【没事的，哥多注意身体。】</p><p> </p><p>虽然内容简薄且平淡，但他总觉得对方在生气，想继续解释，又怕越抹越黑，干脆就让时间来消解这隐隐之中的矛盾。之后两人未再联系，方灿不清楚这意味着什么，若是自己现在发条问候过去，Felix是肯定会回复的，但他就是怕，怕对方还真的就不理自己了。与其让双方都尴尬，不如就这么搁在那冷着，啥都不说。</p><p> </p><p>方灿有向金昇玟暗戳戳地问Felix去了哪个大学，但昇玟也只是回答：“既然哥这么好奇，为何不亲自去问呢，你们不是很熟吗？”这话把方灿撂倒了，又没法为自己辩解，于是更加郁闷。人与人的关系就是这么奇妙，你永远不会想到下一秒你们会走到何种地步，有时一句话的功夫，就能使一段关系逐步消亡。</p><p> </p><p>Q大3月开学，恰逢迎新季，校道上樱花未开，便袭来了一群群吵吵嚷嚷又朝气蓬勃的新生。方灿作为学院迎新志愿者，一路上忙前忙后，既帮新人们搬行李，又为他们答疑解惑，等好不容易闲下来，太阳都落山了，方灿便和几个共事的同学一起去食堂吃饭，一盘子食物摆到饭桌上正准备动筷，同行一个女生突然“哇”了一声，说：“快看，那个男生好帅啊。”</p><p> </p><p>众人便朝女生眼神示意的方向望去。谁知这一望，让方灿望傻眼了——那端着菜盘东张西望四处寻座的，不正是和他阔别已久的李龙馥本人吗？那人头发有些长了，脸颊瘦削许多，一双眼珠子还是像以前那样爱转悠，却始终没晃到他们这个角落。</p><p> </p><p>怎么回事？他不是要去C大吗？方灿脑内千万个不解，震惊与喜悦棍枣俱下，他顿时没了食欲，拿了菜盘和其余人道别后就走了，留下那桌人面面相觑，八卦之魂熊熊燃烧。</p><p> </p><p>“唉，我说，方灿是不是认识那男生啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，不过看他反应不太正常，肯定有什么故事。”</p><p> </p><p>“先别说这些了，我听说那男生啊，原本能去C大的，最后却来了我们这，他好像叫什么……李龙馥，总之很奇特的名字，据说以前是玩乐队的。”</p><p> </p><p>“李龙馥？咋这么耳熟呢……我想想……是不是那个STAY的鼓手啊？我见两人长得挺像，名字也相似，好像就是同一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，你们难道不晓得方灿是STAY的队长吗…………”</p><p> </p><p>方灿自那次在食堂无意撞见Felix后，每天都提着心过活，去什么地方，做什么事，见什么人，都要留意下周遭，假使没有见到Felix，心是安下来了，又有点空虚，可若能见到Felix，心就会慌乱，又能感到些满足。这矛盾的心理让他失了眠，对其余事务都有点心不在焉，他觉得这种状态会耽误许多事，便推掉了一些需要他帮忙的工作，就连音乐社的招新面试都没去参与。</p><p> </p><p>所以当他在社团新人群中再次见到Felix时，说不惊讶是假的。</p><p> </p><p>三月底，樱树的枝桠有冒芽的迹象，再过不久便要盛放，校园内开始紧锣密鼓地准备社团文化祭，而音乐社争取到了某学院大礼堂的使用权，决定在那里置办一场文艺演出，这文艺演出需要邀请嘉宾，亦需要社团成员充当NPC。往年他们都会定个主题，让成员们针对这个主题进行角色扮演，今年亦不例外，社团高层罗列了几个点子，让成员投票，最终确定了“朝鲜婚礼”的装扮风格。</p><p> </p><p>风格一定，大伙就开始抽签分角色，方灿本想找个借口溜之大吉，被一个社员抓了回来，在那人凶煞的凝视下把手放进箱子里抽了个纸团，他摊开一看，愣住了，见底纸皱皱巴巴的，上面“新郎”二字写的细窄，但他还是辨清了，随即开始好奇，“新娘”是谁？</p><p> </p><p>可他还没来得及问，大伙就做鸟兽散，四下渐没了人影，负责服化的人员对他说，文化祭当天早上7点半在大礼堂后台集合，统一化妆。</p><p> </p><p>眼见着日子越来越近，方灿对“新娘”的期待甚至胜过了对文化祭的期待，可无论怎么旁敲侧击都问不出扮演“新娘”的到底是谁，他隐隐约约有种微妙的预感，只是不好用一个准确的词语定性。文化祭当天，道旁的樱花开得正旺，粉色的花蕊葱葱茏茏，织成一条条柔软的毯子，盖住了坂道上的点点人烟。方灿特意晚了半个小时才到礼堂，目的就是为了能一睹众人的形象，他慢慢悠悠走至后台，掀开那厚沉的绛色幕布，发现里面很是忙碌，人来人往的，夹杂着对话声脚步声，化妆台上的灯光打得雪亮，把整个空间照得一片白芒。</p><p> </p><p>不远处一人的侧影映入眼帘，那人静静坐在镜前，一头银色长发洁整地披垂，发上别了少许簪缨，身上裹樱粉交月白阔衣，胸襟缀金色龙灵绣纹，长裙衬半透明的丝质薄纱，整个人看起来端庄、华美，又有点遗世独立的气场，俨然一副新娘的扮相。方灿想凑近了看，不料对方一个转头，两人视线正好撞上，这下子，方灿是彻底看清了那人的脸，接着心跳突然加速，血液和肉肤似乎都要烧起来了。</p><p> </p><p>眼前化了淡妆的Felix对他绽出了一个微笑，周边跟着泛起了清香，仿佛是从Felix身上游离出来的，那香气包裹着他，引他陷入巨大的花海里沉沦。他尚未定住心神，不经意地说了声“漂亮”，被Felix听到了，而后者站了起来，走上前在他面前转了一圈，展示自己的服化。</p><p> </p><p>“嘛，真的有那么好看吗？我还是第一次这样，感觉有点点奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p>两人的距离有些近，Felix脸上的妆更清晰了，方灿甚至能窥到对方羽扇般的眼睫，未被粉底遮全的雀斑，以及那沾染了水红的唇。Felix想撩假发片散散热，手却不小心碰到了玉簪，方灿忙伸手去扶，把那簪子固定住了。若不是方灿尚未更换服装，在旁人看来，他们的确很像一对真实的夫妻。</p><p> </p><p>等一切准备妥当，NPC们便开始在校园里走动以“招揽生意”。方灿和Felix作为“一日夫妻”需要成双入对地行动，不少学生被他们高颜值的外型吸引，纷纷上前询问这是在做什么，方灿见状忙和他们宣传说，今晚在X院大礼堂有一场文艺演出，有意向的观众可以免费入场，直到坐满为止。有学生问他们真的是一对吗，倒惹得两人噗嗤一笑，红了脸都没说话。</p><p> </p><p>经所有人的努力，晚上演出的场面可谓座无虚席，这一盛况为音乐社鼓足了劲，表演的气度相比以往都增大了不少。独奏，交响乐，摇滚，电子乐，一曲接着一曲，在大堂内余音袅袅，而方灿拾起老本行，亲自展演了一首钢琴曲，柴可夫斯基的《六月船歌》被他演绎得温柔典雅，似夏天一场静寂清凉的雨。之后台上开始表演流行乐，贝斯吉他架子鼓电子琴纷纷就位，碰撞出激昂的旋律，观众们热情地摇臂应援，大堂一时间热闹非凡，方灿在台下看着，以为Felix会上场，然而演出都快结束了，他也没等来对方的影子。</p><p> </p><p>待大伙散场，社团成员留下来收拾残局，整得差不多后，方灿在场内找了一圈，终于在某个旮旯寻到了Felix，见Felix坐在凳子上，仍着着朝鲜服，背靠墙打着盹，这景象让他回想起和Felix初遇的时候，对方也是这么毫无防备地睡着了，拍都拍不醒。方灿趁此掏出手机，对着Felix睡着的模样咔嚓了一张，留做个秘密的纪念。</p><p> </p><p>“起来了，龙馥。”他还是第一次叫Felix的韩文名字。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”Felix沉吟了一下，紧了紧眼皮，额头跟着起褶子，接着他伸了个懒腰，才睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，哥怎么在这？”</p><p> </p><p>“抓逃兵呢，别在这睡，一起回去不？”</p><p> </p><p>Felix闻声迟疑了会，末了笑对他说，好。</p><p> </p><p>两人一齐往宿舍走去，身上的衣物都未更换。今早脱下来的常服不翼而飞，让方灿不由怀疑有人暗中作梗，无奈之下又没法子计较，顶着这身装扮再如何别扭也不得不接受现实。所幸天晚了，校道上人流稀疏，灯光也比较暗淡，白天里人的显眼被夜的乌黑糊去，只剩下几行暧昧的影。两人并排走着，一路无话，方灿想说点什么，又觉得言语未必能破解这尴尬的氛围，左右摇摆之下还是选择了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>结果是Felix先开的口。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉哥最近很忙呢，一直都见不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……也还好，现在主要都是些理论课，平时不怎么需要组队做作业，就是写结课论文的时候比较烦。”方灿说这话的时候有点心虚。</p><p> </p><p>“这样啊，我们专业理论课不多，但实践课很多，经常要往院楼那边跑，一待就是半天，不过还挺有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在是什么专业？后现代音乐？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯的，因为之后还是想从事相关的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“那挺好的啊，有自己的目标，总比我大一的时候好。唉，我现在挺后悔选这个专业的，都是些理论知识，枯燥无趣得很，还是玩音乐有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，哥还是老样子呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“没办法，天生不是读书的料。”</p><p> </p><p>聊了会两人又开始沉默，但气氛显然冰释。方灿意识里为之前失约的事耿耿于怀，奈何一直找不到合适的机会，现下天时地利人和，就差酝酿好语句、鼓起勇气再次向对方说明了。</p><p> </p><p>终于，他缓缓道：“上次没能赴约，是我的错，我那时真的病迷糊了，误以为我们已经碰过面了。唉，平日无论怎么锻炼，生病的时候人还是那么脆弱，甚至还会连累到其他人，虽然过了很久，但我还是想再次说一句，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix停下了步子，他的动作很轻，方灿起初没注意，继续往前走了好几米，才反应过来。两人所处的地方是条平缓的坡，他在上头，而方灿在下头，方灿回头看他，见他背着光，脸晕了层黑，看不清表情。</p><p> </p><p>“哥上次没来，其实我挺难过的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我在校门口等了很久，却迟迟不见哥的影子，那个时候我就在想，哥是不是讨厌我了呢，所以才没有来，虽然哥之后和我道了歉，但我还是有些小失落。”</p><p> </p><p>“高考成绩出来的时候，我很开心，因为这个分数去C大是没有问题的，但我没有报C大，而是报了哥的Q大，因为我还想和哥一起玩乐队，去了C大可能就没什么机会了。后来到了同一所大学，加了哥所在的音乐社，我本以为还能像之前那样经常见到哥，结果好像是我想多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得哥好像一直在躲着我，所以就算有机会能和你见面，我还是没敢直接出现在你面前。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix的一番话刺痛了方灿的心。他不知自己何时开始变得这么窝囊，从前的他尚不会做出后悔的事，他清楚夜长梦多的道理，故而决策前都会斟酌再三，若有后患，他也能最大限度地不让伤害波及他人，可现在，他甚至需要别人帮他看清现实，为他开脱，为他申辩，而他只能用苍白的语言独自惭愧。</p><p> </p><p>“我………对不起……唉，是我的问题，我没能好好解决，还连累了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘛，过去的事都过去了。哥现在有女朋友吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么这么问？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为……今天占据了哥一整天的时间啊，如果哥的女朋友知道的话，会不高兴的吧。而且，今天当了哥一天的新娘子呢，如果哥有女朋友的话，这样是不是不太好呢……”</p><p> </p><p>Felix说着说着声音渐小，尾音拉得有些长，带着点哭腔，方灿听他的话想笑，诧异现在的小孩脑子里装的都是些啥，咋总想些有的没的，尽给自己徒增烦恼。</p><p> </p><p>“安心啦，我现在没有女朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“那哥觉得今天的我如何呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……我觉得今天的龙馥很漂亮。真的，自看到你的那一秒，我就觉得，要是我以后的新娘子，也像龙馥这样就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“噗，哥还真会说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为确实如此啊，龙馥真的很耀眼。”</p><p> </p><p>“那……哥会喜欢我这个新娘子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿没料到Felix会这么问他。</p><p> </p><p>“我想想哈……我这里有两种答案，你想听哪种？”</p><p> </p><p>“我都想听。”</p><p> </p><p>真的要说出来吗？</p><p> </p><p>瞒了那么久的情感，渗透骨髓，与灵肉绞合，成为无法剔除的恶习，要么让他惆怅，要么让他着迷。</p><p> </p><p>这是必然的。</p><p> </p><p>必然到相处过的时日都可以作为罪证，只要他见到他就会快乐，他把他当做照亮世界的光，而他愿意做他默默守护的影。他又怎么会知道，自己的爱意有多浓烈，以至于说出口时，什么都可以不管不顾。</p><p> </p><p>“无论是现在作为新娘子出现在我面前的龙馥，还是平时作为普通人的龙馥，我都喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>接着，方灿朝Felix伸出手，道：</p><p> </p><p>“那么，我的新娘愿意和我跳支舞吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Felix听到他的话，开始啜泣，颤抖，眼里的泪光闪烁，顺着脸颊向下淌，然后他迈开步子向下奔跑，冲进了方灿的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>彼时樱丛窸窣，花瓣飘落，一片一片围拢成一方紧窄而浪漫的天堂，而两人立于中央接吻，那个吻是碎的，由浅入深，由细密转向炽热，由慎微转向忘情，时间此刻停留在这一节点，一切全部凝缩进厚实冰河，又近乎夸张地爆裂成整个宇宙。过了许久，两人才缓缓分开，方灿托着Felix的腰，把对方举起来转了个圈，他们笑着，舞着，从旷野，至晚空，仿佛整个世界唯他二人。</p><p> </p><p>【眼见你已发光，这个你已叫天晴朗。】</p><p> </p><p>月色微醺，樱花开遍，而方灿拥抱住了他的第三个春天。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>互通心意之后，关系理所当然地发酵，熬成醪糟，人饮了便醉，又起了瘾，再喝，再醉，循环往复。游园惊梦不过如此。方灿从未体会过这种感觉，他觉得与Felix在一起才是真正的恋爱，之前的邂逅不过都是提前排演。</p><p> </p><p>两人搬进Felix在首尔的家，再次在地下室里构想他们的摇滚乐园。步入蜜月期的人莽撞，感性，时刻都能保持活力，又时刻都被情感驱使，往往会做出不理智又撩拨缱绻的事。他们的初次仿佛热夜的潮汐，喧嚷，摇曳，炽烈，神秘，方灿觉得自己荡在海上浮沉，青年的骨架是他的舟楫，稳固而脆弱，经不起风浪的折腾，捏握在手里，一用力也要迸裂。</p><p> </p><p>介于少年与成人的身体有种张力，白赤的皮肉下是分布不均的生长痛，质感是温润又硌手的，如啃咬从里向外发熟的杏果。Felix的眼尾浮起醉鸽的红，方灿把细弱的泪痕拭去，啄向繁芜的雀斑，烙下密集的吻。</p><p> </p><p>等余烬慢慢消逝，方灿于梦中转醒，见Felix披着毯子蜷缩在墙角的懒人沙发，借着落地灯微弱的光写着什么。他起身走过去想一探究竟，对方却止住了笔下的动作，捂着膝头巴掌大的记事本，低低喝出一句：“不给看，睡觉！”</p><p> </p><p>方灿也是后来才知道Felix在写情诗。尽管白纸上潦草的英文字迹难以辨清，他还是被对方细腻的心思所触动，试图读出那一串串蝴蝶飞行轨迹般的诗句。</p><p> </p><p>“I…adore you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be put off by my quick-word……word……唉龙馥啊，这word后面是什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“Wordedness，语速。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，你好歹写得清楚一些啊，不然的话也就只有你知道这诗写啥了。”</p><p> </p><p>Felix没搭理他，戴上耳机继续玩塞尔达。</p><p> </p><p>方灿自和Felix在一起后，平日的幸福指数爆表，相对的内心也起了膈应。同一个屋檐下居住，两人难免在生活习惯上产生矛盾，方灿自己睡得晚，又见不得Felix熬夜，而Felix喜欢打游戏，又烦方灿老是在他玩游戏的时候打搅，这一闹必吵，吵起来又谁都不服谁。有时Felix辩驳不过，就一个人反锁在地下室里生闷气，无论方灿怎么敲门求情他都没反应，夜半方灿拿着备用钥匙小心翼翼地解开门锁，一开门便瞧见他躺倒在沙发上，人困得睡着了，眼角还掺着早时余下的泪。</p><p> </p><p>转眼又至盛夏，方灿终于重新把乐队集结起来，捞了一个贝斯一个键盘，Felix家的地下室再次变得沸反盈天。先前方灿问Felix文化祭那天为什么没上台表演，Felix答说，他只会为STAY演出，方灿听到对方这个回答，一时如鲠在喉。</p><p> </p><p>他的确在这方面耗太久了，繁杂的课业和千篇一律的生活成为了他逃避现实的借口，甚至逐渐消磨了他对音乐的热情，而Felix的只言片语及时地点醒了他，莫要为外界强加于身上的负担而摒弃本心。哪怕只是为了一个人，他也必须振作，所以，他选择了一往直前。</p><p> </p><p>STAY进入2.0时代，在成员的决定下，改名为MIROH，曲风相比原先的Pop-rock加入了现代电子乐元素，听起来更加新潮。乐队的活动行程遍布校内校外，甚至代表了Q大参演了学校乐队主题的Livehouse演出，所获颇丰，校内几乎无人不晓他们的存在。</p><p> </p><p>这样的名声自然也引来了流言蜚语，有人传方灿是因情伤而解散了之前的乐队，有人传方灿和李龙馥分分合合，终成眷属，也有人觉得他们在故意炒作，为的就是提升乐队的热度。事实如何也只有他们晓得，这些嘴碎就像广场上鸽群抢食的面包渣，撒的快去的也快，他们未必需要和外人道出个究竟所以然，时间自会淡化一切。</p><p> </p><p>况且他们也不在意，过着自己的日子，欢欣也好，难过也罢，图的就是一个安和乐，都与外人无关。等秋意又来了，方灿忆起几年前登“雪狱山”的事，脑内最先浮现的倒不是山色的红艳与壮丽，而是那晚李龙馥在古枫底下的影，凄清孤寂，与对方的现貌大相径庭，这反而让方灿心里舒坦了些，方灿估摸着龙馥和家里关系有所缓和，人才慢慢变得景气。</p><p> </p><p>接着又有厂牌找上方灿，还是业内赫赫有名的一家。样貌古板威严，身着裁切精细的名贵西服，鼻梁架一重厚墨镜的经纪人指出，他们更期待方灿的加入，而非整个团队。</p><p> </p><p>“很显然，MIROH的辉煌，很大程度源于你这个队长，你的价值前途无量，而我们这边有更好的资源供你使用，若你愿意，你会发展得更好，会有与现在相比更多的曝光和机会，能认识更多优秀的大咖，站上更广阔的舞台。”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人夹烟的手指粗糙陈旧，嘴干涩地蜷成一个滑稽的“O”型，正钻出混浊呛鼻的浓烟，方灿不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，又觉得眼前的景象像极了中学课本里古人抽大烟的照片，惹人发笑得紧。他没法像对方那般失礼而失礼地嘲弄，故而礼貌地答复：</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉，我没法背弃整个团队的利益而只考虑到我自己的将来，您的好意我心领了，但还是请回吧。”</p><p> </p><p>经纪人枯木一般的手指随即僵在半空，接着他摆出一个诡异乖张的笑容，道：“好吧，那祝你之后顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话如萨拉热窝青年的子弹，击穿裴迪南大公的脑袋之后，点燃了战争的引线。MIROH接下来的发展似有人刻意阻拦，资源尚未到位，便被别家抢夺了去，前一个月原本定好了一场live，距演出还剩下几天，主办方却告知他们请了别的乐队充场，下次有机会再合作。</p><p> </p><p>乐队经这些打击，逐渐懈怠消沉，方灿一方面为大伙加油鼓劲，另一方面自己的心头事憋得发酸，他怀疑上次那个经纪人耍了点手段，不然他们不至于落到如此地步，可这事说出来无疑雪上加霜，他干脆一声不响，尽力多灌输正能量，而少点苦水的吐泄。</p><p> </p><p>不到万不得已绝不妥协，这是方灿附加于一身的信条，容不得轻易违逆，亦给自己添了不少底气，他支撑着乐队继续走了下去，并终于争取到了新的演出机会。新场地的老板人很朋克赛博，一身嘻哈装扮，臂上的红龙纹身爬满体肤，隔着衣物看不到它延伸的去处，说话声却出乎意料地憨钝，透着股适合暖场的幽默，这人显然要比之前的经纪人更加讨喜，方灿谈完条件后顺带要了对方的联系方式，希望能与之达成长期的合作关系。</p><p> </p><p>演出在即，乐队内某个人却掉了链子。方灿本以为那人会是最可靠最让人放心的，结果在那人失误了第六次之后，终于忍不住破口而出：</p><p> </p><p>“停，停，别练了，都给我停下。李龙馥，这里215拍的节奏你怎么敲得这么乱？前几次快了后几次又慢了，这样的情况持续好些天了，你怎么搞的？”</p><p> </p><p>“再不调整好状态，拖累整个团队，你承担得起这个责任吗？我是承担不起。”</p><p> </p><p>撂下这话，他气势汹汹地出了门，留下其他成员面面相觑。Felix呆坐在座位上许久，突然甩了鼓棒，顺着方灿离去的轨迹追去，不一会儿，练习室外传来激烈的争执声，余下几个成员按捺不住好奇，趴在门板上偷听，可惜门板太厚重，隔音效果甚佳，他们压根没听清两人在吵嘴些啥，紧接着下一秒，门又被拧开，他们赶紧退回到原来站着的位置，装作调吉他看谱子望墙角玩手机，可等人进来了，余光又聚集到门扉处，他们便瞅见红着鼻子红着眼睛的Felix，听到他沙哑又颤抖的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，请问你们可以先离开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>谁知这句话竟然成了Felix在MIROH的最后一句发言，他整个人就像是蒸发了般，自那天排练之后再不见踪影，地下室也随着主人的消失而彻底与世隔绝。鼓手这个席位仿佛受到了某种不可抗的诅咒，来的人扎了深的根，走时大动干戈地拔离，把周围几层土壤都翻得凌乱，若是不用心填平整，那就播不了新的种子。这人一走，费尽心力排上的演出彻底黄了，其余人倒没有太怪罪两人的行径，而是关心起尚留下的那一方来。</p><p> </p><p>乐队偶尔在校内琴房短聚，也不排练，只是单纯在一起插科打诨。其他人总会偷偷观察方灿的举止，见他仍一副平素开朗的模样，不皱眉也不伤感，反而惹得他们惶恐，觉得他是在强颜欢笑自欺欺人，背地里独处时又黯然神伤。事实也的确如此。方灿秋天上课总经过那条樱花道，抬头一望那枯败的干枝，曾经与李龙馥在这里制造的浪漫回忆一去不复返，也跟着花凋、残落、碾碎、入土。</p><p> </p><p>而他甚至都不清楚对方离开的具体原因，便成了那个首当其冲的受害者。</p><p> </p><p>步入冬季，首尔复雪，夏日那位烟鬼经纪人再次找上方灿，不过他这次敛去了咄咄逼人的凶煞，而多了平易近人的随和，身上不熨帖的西服换成了时髦的咖色大衣，墨镜摘去，露出一双深邃温柔的棕黑色眼睛。方灿对那人外貌的转变感到惊讶无比，以至于忘了质问对方的来意。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，之前也是奉命行事，我来就是想告诉你，李龙馥他现在过得很好，以及，若你在音乐这块还有继续深造的打算，欢迎随时联系我，我可以为你安排最好的资源。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿听到这话，人还没缓过来，疑问便脱口而出：“为什么你会知道李龙馥的近况？你是什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>“鄙人只是一个为老板打工的小职员，除此之外恕我无法全盘托出。总之，这是我的名片，如有需要，欢迎随时联系，当然只是工作上的。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿一脸懵地接过那名片，见到那窄窄方方的卡片上印着“LEE”三个大写字母，宛如被天雷击中，呆愣在原地许久，甚至连那人何时离开都没注意。接着他快马加鞭地在网上检索了大量关于李氏企业的信息，最终把靶心定在了一家外资跨国企业上，他忙点开企业官网浏览最新新闻，便在最上方的滚动图片中瞥见了李龙馥的正脸。</p><p> </p><p>【近日，我集团新基建项目成功落地，李氏家族莅临项目启动仪式……】</p><p> </p><p>我靠。这是方灿脑内率先蹦出来的两个字。画面中的李龙馥一袭黑衣，仪表堂堂，人走在红毯中央，身边的男人女人们无不抖擞着笑脸，而他面无表情，眼神深远，搁浅着与周围欢声笑语格格不入的哀伤。方灿察觉出对方凝固在照片里的没落，觉得这场喜宴更像丧事，心开始隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p> </p><p>大学毕业之后，方灿给自己找了个与专业比较贴合的差事，却没再碰音乐，一是忙的，互联网公司的作息社畜有目共睹，二是闲的，人空下来了只想倒在床上睡它个昏天黑地，啥都不想管不愿顾。学生时代的激情与烂漫随波逐流地卷去，几乎无人能停留在原地拖沓，像保罗·高更那般的极端个例只在少数，且时常被世俗冠上“疯子”的污名。</p><p> </p><p>平日上下班于路上奔波，他瞅着那些来来往往的人面，普通，疲累，沧桑，他觉得可悲，回到家再对着镜子照照自己的脸，不也一样的普通，疲累，沧桑，和其他人又有什么区别？意识到这点后，他越发颓然，还要维持精力应对工作，如同陷入了红白更替的死循环，红事一过唱衰，白事一去贺喜，人被这大起大落折腾得不成人样，最后甚至缺少副棺材落户，便横于街头嗝屁了。</p><p> </p><p>这道理他悟得太通彻，以至于思想里还存着几分理智支撑他苟活。某月某日天气晴，部门新来了个实习生，方灿同着大伙置办欢迎会，一见到新人，他有些惊讶，对方忙笑对大伙打招呼：</p><p> </p><p>“大家好，我是新来的实习生金昇玟，也是方leader的学弟，请各位前辈多多指教。”</p><p> </p><p>金昇玟人属沉稳类型，社交圈子却很广，凭借常年为社团跑腿拉赞助的经验练就了一身里应外合的本领，与方灿共事段时日之后，他体察方灿状态的不妙，找了个两人独处的机会和方灿交谈。方灿先听他闲聊了些家长里短，觉得他还没直击重点，就话里有话道：</p><p> </p><p>“行了行了，都几年的交情了，还和我扯这些有的没的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就和哥直说了哈，哥平时工作十分兢兢业业，发挥了作为leader的才能，但哥私底下就像个只会发声的机器，我从你身上体会不到任何关于生活的激情，我觉得哥这样的状态不好，所以…………”</p><p> </p><p>“所以？”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……我建议哥试着去相亲，不一定非要成，就当找个伴聊聊天，如果哥愿意的话，我可以给哥安排对象。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿没料到他话锋突然转到这个主题上，紧接着许多琐碎的生活细节一窝蜂地灌入脑子里，嗡嗡地胡闹，吵得他心乱。要不是对方提了“相亲”二字，他还尚能短暂地沉浸于996工作赋予的高压当中，而短暂地忘却父母絮絮叨叨的夺命催婚，同事们背地里谈起他，总不免掰扯他的家底，无不戏谑道，“他各方面条件都不错，但迟迟没有对象，会不会是g/a/y啊？”</p><p> </p><p>他人的猜想无可厚非，方灿有时也会自我怀疑，自己和男生谈过恋爱，是不是就意味着自己是同性恋呢？他也试图从别的男人身上找寻性吸引力，却往往以失败告终，期间他读过一些相关的书籍，了解过相关的理论，最终慢慢接受了这么一种观点：性向是流动的，没有与生俱来的性向。</p><p> </p><p>或许把所有原因都归结于对某个人的心动，就无需用一种理性范式强行解读了吧。</p><p> </p><p>可是，哪怕只是逢场作戏也好，他现在的确需要注入新的激情，所以，再三考虑之下，他还是采纳了金昇玟的建议，并开启了人生中的第一段相亲。过程没有想象中的那么美妙，他有些不在状态，注意力全集中在女方浅色衣襟上那似有若无的脏迹，上方那漆了艳红的薄唇开开合合，正源源不断地向外吐出矫揉造作的对白，诉诸苏格拉底、海德格尔、弗洛伊德、布尔迪厄尔尔，那些哲学家关于存在与时间与精神现象的思辨被卖弄矫情地总结，听得方灿一头雾水。若对面坐的是哲学系的教授，指不定要给这学生的成绩批个刺眼的不及格。</p><p> </p><p>第二个对象则沉静得出奇，全程只管静静用餐，一举一动都很有涵养，至少要比前一个忘乎所以的女人讨喜多了，可方灿无论怎么试探，她的回答无非是“哦”“嗯”“是的”这样简白又单薄的措辞，两人之间的交流只消不到三句话便能草草结束，他渐意识到对方压根没在乎自己，权把他当不在场当透明人。</p><p> </p><p>经过上述两次失败的相亲，方灿不由动怒，诘问金昇玟安排的都是些什么人，敢情他是来给自己难堪找罪受的，金昇玟忙保证道：“下次，下次一定是个很好的对象，相信我！”</p><p> </p><p>鉴于和金昇玟的交情，方灿没太刁难他，决定再信任他一次。是日春分，首尔大街小巷的春花绽得紧峭，空气里流连着各色熏香，牵引着众情侣蝴蝶般成双成对地行风月之事，而方灿自然被排除在外，独自一人认命地在烟火寥寥的咖啡店里啜饮冰美式。</p><p> </p><p>方灿发呆放空的当儿，咖啡馆的玻璃门起了吱啦的转动，外头进来个人，方灿视线飘到那人身上，眼睛瞬间瞪直了，嘴张着却溢不出声音，那人也转过头望来，两人正好对视。那人起初一脸惊讶，遂又恢复平常，走上前对方灿道：“好巧，多年没见了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>和李旻浩的重逢是方灿始料不及的事，同时也让他认识到，时间真的能冲淡过往的龃龉，这一意外兜开了两人的话匣子，他们开始对坐攀谈，眼风交汇得殷勤。李旻浩这些年出挑得越发精致，方灿总不由自主地欣赏起对方的相貌来，从眼尾到鼻尖到唇珠，无论哪一处都生得俊秀，他在心里感慨，怎么一个男人都要比之前的相亲对象耐看得多。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？你刚刚说了啥？”李旻浩疑惑地问他。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我刚刚说了啥？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿也跟着疑惑，接着恍然意识到，自己刚刚把内心OS暴露无遗，于是只好顺着话风承接下去，和李旻浩讲述了前两次相亲的遭遇，又提及下次相亲将在几天之后，而自己已然磨没了兴致。李旻浩闻言既同情又嗤笑，安慰了几句，便道：</p><p> </p><p>“既如此，你要不把我当相亲对象试试，提前演练一下？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？可是两个男人……”要怎么演练？方灿承认自己是不太直，却没想到李旻浩那么大方地邀请，一时间心跳乱了拍子，话也吐不利索，他怔怔地望着对方，企图从那笑容满面的脸上捕捉到别的心思。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，你别误会，我就是想帮个忙，只是单纯陪你吃饭聊天逛逛街，你到时相亲，照我们今日的做法，准要比之前的效果好。”</p><p> </p><p>“成吧……你说说我具体该怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“首先，”李旻浩指了指桌前的茶歇，“提前了解对方的饮食偏好，趁对方还未到场，先点几份他喜欢的吃食，这样能增加他对你的好感。”</p><p> </p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“然后，不要一上来就侃侃而谈，可以先简单地做个自我介绍，提一些平时的兴趣爱好，尝试从这方面切入，如果你们有相似的兴趣，那就很好展开话题聊下去，如果没有的话，也适当地表示一下你对他的好奇，引导对方回答。”</p><p> </p><p>“你平日的兴趣是啥？”</p><p> </p><p>“吃辣，看恐怖片。”</p><p> </p><p>“emmmm……那还真是……与众不同……”</p><p> </p><p>两人聊得投机，方灿从李旻浩嘴里得知，他初中毕业后去了艺校，进修美术，目前正为一家知名的设计公司工作，偶尔创作些独立作品赚取外快。而谈及表妹，他则用一种无可奈何的神情草草带过，说她前几年离了家前往大西洋的不列颠留学，在那遇见了一段新的爱恋，从此之后乐不思蜀不可自拔，她对象是个彻头彻尾的德国人，活生生的二十多岁的青年，说话办事总夹带着老一套的严谨刻板。韩国人和德国人在英国搞罗曼蒂克，论谁听了都认为荒诞不经，可在李旻浩看来，那德国人吸引她的不是他这个活生生的人，而是他的诸如巴赫、贝多芬、施特劳斯这类古典音乐家所持有的“文艺底蕴丰厚的”德国国籍。</p><p> </p><p>方灿不禁讪笑，不予置评。</p><p> </p><p>两人离开咖啡馆后又一同去往了学生时代常光临的游戏厅，借着那些电子设备狂热地比拼、厮杀，仿佛要把全身的精力和烦恼通通挥霍，只剩下个灵魂升华的躯壳。方灿不时望向李旻浩神情专注的侧脸，脑内断断续续拼凑起一些片段，他回想起初中第一次在班上见到李旻浩那会，对方的模样清俊、秀丽，仿佛蒙受上帝造人的恩惠，相比之下周围人的脸不过未醒发的面团，肿挤得紧，后来不知何时起他就和李旻浩唠嗑上了，接着他们开始结伴回家，经常一起分享在孩堆里被喻为“禁忌”的东西。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩的毒舌技能也是从那时练就的，每逢方灿出糗，李旻浩总要在旁边幸灾乐祸地嘲弄一句，方灿印象最深的某次，自己记错了作业从而写错了版面，被老师当堂提了一嘴，他羞得全身像烫熟的蟹，动弹不得，李旻浩瞅见他这模样，低低说了一句：</p><p> </p><p>“你现在就像个被抓了现行的出轨女人。”</p><p> </p><p>对方这句奇妙的比喻逐渐长成了方灿内心的疙瘩，之后他若是再听到类似的话，哪怕不是针对他本人，也总让他如坐针毡，心神不宁。或许是出于对父权政治的反抗，或许是出于对过往情感的愧疚，他觉得这句“玩笑话”结结实实地扇了他几巴掌，狠狠指责着他所犯下的行径——他的确背弃、伤害了他生命中为数不多的珍重之人。</p><p> </p><p>李薇薇也罢，记不清姓名的学姐也罢，李龙馥也罢，都曾被他握在手中，本想小心翼翼地呵护，却又控制不住力道，幸福关系也因此握碎。</p><p> </p><p>甚至，李旻浩也是。那试探不及的暧昧，夏日白袜的纤弱，夹存旧页的粉信，于岁月长河里渐航渐远，待他逃避、遗忘，又鲜明刻骨地回旋，裹挟他再次卷入初春将逝的浪花，而在浪的尽头，缥缈的是李旻浩远去的背影。</p><p> </p><p>无关乎欲望，无关乎爱情，这个青稚隐晦的形象充当了他人生启蒙运动的模因，潜移默化地影响着他对这个世界的解读与重塑。</p><p> </p><p>可惜他糟蹋、错付了那么一场光景。</p><p> </p><p>夜幕降临，天际尚亮着不澄澈的灰黄，清溪川两旁徘徊起了人影，华灯未映，堤道中央的水流黑黢，摇曳着影影绰绰的光，两人一前一后漫步于一侧的石板路，无声共享着喧嚣将袭前的宁静。</p><p> </p><p>“你当初为何要写那封信？” </p><p> </p><p>方灿忽然问起，李旻浩楞定了会，又继续往前走着，随即传来幽幽的声音，“不知你还记不记得，初中校门外两三里远的地方有条巷弄，那里时常聚集着一群流浪猫，那些猫的性子皮野，路人根本不敢靠近，我当时不信这个邪，买了点猫粮想去喂食，结果人一到那，我看到有个男生抱了个纸箱子放在地上，那些猫就一只只地窜进箱子里，乖顺得很，接着那男生扛起箱子，带着猫有些吃力地离开，我就跟在他后面，看他走路时一颠一颤的，说句实在话，那模样挺滑稽。”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟着他走了许久，最后看到他进了一家流浪动物救助站，隔了十几分钟才出来。他出来时是笑着的，爽朗极了，我站在几十米开外的角落偷偷望他，仅那一瞬，我就觉得，好像全世界都变得不一样了。”</p><p> </p><p>“之后我就一直默默关注着他，明明都在同一个班，却因为圈子不同而少有交集，后来某天我们一起值日，他在空旷的教室里絮絮叨叨的，像知了一样，吵得很，但很有趣，他就是有这样一种调节氛围的能力，会让周身的人不由自主被他感染，陪他一起共享喜怒哀乐。”</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩穿了一件墨黑大衣，那浓黑衬得他身板窄仄，方灿此刻从后面端详，又觉出几丝清冷和落寞。</p><p> </p><p>“可是这样的情感要如何表达抒发呢？过去，现在，未来，我们这个群体，至少在这个地区，长时间内都是符号扼杀的对象，如若外界知道了我们的存在，他们会以何种方式看待、对待我们，综合一下过去的案例，也不难得出结论。”</p><p> </p><p>所以，只能化用更世俗的手段，借花献佛。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩说完这番话，转过身与方灿对视，方才欲泪的神色抹去，又换上一副清朗的笑容，“嘛，过去的事都过去了，我们现在都长成大人了，没必要再拘泥于过往的遗憾。哎，你干啥用这种表情看我？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿一脸愁苦，嘴角耷拉，咋一看像极了皱纹没那么深的哈巴狗，反倒惹得李旻浩想更恶毒地嘲讽他一番，可两人都明白，现下的气氛容不得任何一句粗言粗语。</p><p> </p><p>“……如果那时我有好好地回应你，你认为我们还有在一起的可能吗？”良久，方灿问道。</p><p> </p><p>“说不准，但至少有那个可能，不过现在物是人非，我们早已不是当年的样子了。如若真的能在一起，天天黏在一块，谁又料得准何时会嫌弃会厌恶？感情这档子事玄妙得很，遗憾未必是缺憾，完满也未必是圆满，尝甜必入苦，苦了又开始思甜，最后便发现，回不去了。悲欢离合常有的事，若不想让自己痛苦，那就没必要开始，把对方当个只可远观的桃花源，暗暗欣赏足矣。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是，你没试过，怎能知道结果注定如此呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为身边有太多太多的例子，我面前就有一个。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿本想继续反驳，又觉得对方说的在理，顿时噤了声。他脑海里冒出了李龙馥的脸，过往的鸡毛蒜皮嬉笑怒骂随之一一铺展，走马灯般一晃一晃地过，他犹记得那个雨夜，和李龙馥的初遇，他在他面前充满张力地演奏，接着他们合作，同台，游山玩水，在古枫下相依，被安排成一日夫妻，又浪漫地互通心意，直到两人开始频繁争吵，直到李龙馥的家人开始干涉……本处于极佳赏味期限的甜蜜，却因为各种各样的不可抗力而提前衰败。</p><p> </p><p>李龙馥对他说的最后一句话是，那我走了你也无所谓吗？他当时怄气，话不经大脑，冷言道，你走吧。结果李龙馥就真的走了，连带着他的第三春一根一根地抽落。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得……你只是没遇到那个真正的人。”</p><p> </p><p>然而，如果谈感情只看重结果，那就像李旻浩说的一样，根本没必要谈了。一段关系虽然有遗憾，但好歹让人幸福过、快乐过，方灿觉得，若是能经历过这些风花雪月，就算最后分开了，也不为一场美梦。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？这么说，你遇到了？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，虽然没能继续在一起，但相处的那段时日里，我仿佛置身云端，整个人飘飘欲仙，正是因为亲身体验过，所以才不会在意结果如何，至少，那段过程，不会让我感到后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……不知是哪个人让你如此神魂颠倒，我猜猜，是不是那位李龙馥啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？你咋知道的？”</p><p> </p><p>“太好猜了，你们乐队那么张扬，还不怕别人知道你们私底下的勾当吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……别说的这么引人误会啊喂！”</p><p> </p><p>他们大笑了会，李旻浩看了看手机，说道：“那么，今天就先这样吧，祝你之后相亲顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>方灿闻言，内心有些不舍，不过还是和对方道了别。两人朝着相反方向离去，方灿走了一段后，不由自主地回头，望见道旁一行行昏粉的迎春花，被晚风吹落了几许，花瓣悠悠然地在空中飞舞，落到川溪上，随流远去，而李旻浩在路的那头，于夜华底下，也在回眸望他。</p><p> </p><p>这次，他对他喊：“谢谢你！有缘再会！”</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩听到方灿的叫唤，朝方灿挥了挥手，终转身慢慢隐没于人海中。方灿所不知道的是，李旻浩去了STAY初场的Livehouse，他于台上浪掷激情发光发热，他在角落里举着酒瓶独自沉醉，他本以为他会注意到人潮中的自己，却目睹了他和那位鼓手之间暧昧的眼神交流，那一刻，他便明了，自己早已毫无机会，不过是他生命当中淡淡交会的过客。</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩边走边拨通了一个号码，等对面接起，他便说道：“呼——终于结束了，你这小子真的是尽给人添麻烦，找别人不好非得找我，也不怕我俩尴尬。”</p><p> </p><p>【可是我觉得哥听起来很开心。】</p><p> </p><p>“嘛，确实，看别人笑话最有意思。倒是你，想想之后怎么补偿我，我今日本来还有个任务要处理，被你这么一搅和，只能拖到明天了。”</p><p> </p><p>【那哥想和我一起吃饭吗？】</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，我要去吃麻辣香锅，你啥时有空？”</p><p> </p><p>【现在就可以。】</p><p> </p><p>“啊？你在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>【哥看看对面。】</p><p> </p><p>李旻浩条件反射地望向对岸，见金昇玟正倚靠在河堤石墙上，温柔平静地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>周六，天朗气清，宜出门赴约，宜赶场相亲，宜食茶歇点心。方灿提前半个小时到了上次和李旻浩相遇的那家咖啡馆，也不知金昇玟咋安排了这个地点，他找了个常驻的位子，落座后开始点单，咖啡馆的服务员眼熟他，对他问道：“还像上次一样？一杯冰美式？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯嗯，对了，再来杯蜜桃乌龙，热的，多加点糖，然后一份提拉米苏、一份布朗尼、一份巧克力曲奇饼。”</p><p> </p><p>等这些高糖高热量的甜品都上了桌，距离相亲时间还剩下3分钟，方灿的目光便在咖啡馆入口处徘徊，隔着透明玻璃在街道上穿梭，试图捕捉那抹即将入场的身影。</p><p> </p><p>过了几十秒，视线范围内晃进个人影，那人在大太阳底下架副墨镜戴着口罩，在街边踌躇游移着，鬼鬼祟祟地不知在干啥，方灿见状有些想笑，起身走向服务台，问道：“不好意思，请问这里有后门吗？我能不能借用一下？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿从后门离开，摸着路子绕到咖啡馆正门的那条街上，一眼便望见那人把手搭在门把上却迟迟不拧开的别扭样，方灿放轻了步子，走到那人身后，拍了拍对方的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“李龙馥。”</p><p> </p><p>“还躲我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>方灿问罢摘了对方的墨镜口罩，一双含着水光的眸子现出，先是愣愣地看了方灿几秒，后从里头盈出了明亮的泪。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>他抓住了他即将逝去的春天。</p><p> </p><p>——完——</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>这文写的断续、杂长，熬了半个多月总算给我流水账地整完了，故事固然有许多不完满的地方（我真的不会讲故事），但这段时间好歹也是用了心下了功夫的，能说问心无愧吧。</p><p>开始的时候磨了许久，想四个春天要如何草拟、表现，忖了半天瞎掰了那堆无中生有的话，关于“落花流水”的说法化用陈奕迅的同名歌曲，“时间……冰河”那里则化用村上春树《寻羊冒险记》，情诗那段化用Lana Del Rey《LA Who Am I To Love You》，其他还有啥化用的一时半会想不起来了，之后有忆起会及时补充。</p><p>之前听《致明日的舞》时便想写这么一个看似绝望实则充满希望的故事，然而我本人不会写虐文（说白了就是菜），就想着要不自己设定这么一个“相亲”背景的故事，从主人公方灿的视角展开他对过往感情的回忆。前二春写的有点仓促，不过也有7000+的篇幅，本以为节奏太慢，谁知道Felix出场后又磨了更长的文本，最后的矛盾点我写的比较隐晦，本想大写特写疯狂的冲突，然而觉得这文的调调更像一篇予人距离感的回忆录，故而以他者视角进行撰述了。</p><p>节奏方面的确把握的不太OK（对不起我太菜了），以及这文的第一主角就是方灿，除此之外没有第二个人（李龙馥亦只能作为第二主角），所以行文间也更注重关于他的描绘。总而言之，感谢点开并阅读并走到这里，若您能喜欢便是我的荣幸，亦希望字里行间的情感能传达到位，欢迎小姐妹们评论区讨论批评！</p><p> </p><p>2020.11.09甜豆致上</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>